I'm Coming Home
by FoxyestWolf
Summary: Events will unfold in Kai, Kouji, Kouichi, Amaya, Koori and Robyn's POV, must read to find out, this is a two-shot
1. Boy's POV

It's been two long years since I've seen my Fox's face, since I left her in Japan. I haven't heard her voice in two weeks, and I wonder just what she's doing. My fox, she's five foot eight with long black hair, bright crystal blue eyes, and a slender figure that hides her fire. She was and is the only girl to catch and keep my full attention and take my heart with one stare. The first time I met her she had her long black hair pulled up in a high ponytail, her bangs hiding the black eye she had gotten earlier that day. Her bright crystal blue eyes held an alarming amount of caution in them, as well as the displeasure of seeing me standing there in front of her. Fox haunts my dreams, makes me question my own decisions and makes me wonder how I left such a girl behind. I wonder if she thinks of me as much as I think of her, and I wonder how much longer my sanity will last.

_It's been two slow moving years since I've held Lioness, since I've seen my mischievous other half. I haven't been able to contact her, to hear her voice, in over a week, and it's making me wonder what she's doing. My lioness, she's five foot six with long blonde hair, curious light blue eyes, and a petite figure, that she rarely shows off. She's two years younger then I, but she's got my heart wrapped around her fingers since our first meeting. The first time I met her she had her mid length blonder hair pulled back in a single, elegant ringlet curl. Her eyes held an enormous amount of happiness that I realized came from the two girls she calls sister. Lioness haunts me even when I am awake, but its not a bad kind of haunting, it's more of my way of missing her, I guess. It's amazing how I left her so suddenly, and how quickly she got over it, even when I, myself, have not forgiven me._

**It's been two year too long since I've seen my Owl or my second, but more like first home. I haven't spoken to her since I left for neither of us can converse over a phone. My Owl is four foot elven with short dark brown hair, lighter brown eyes and small figure that she hides under baggy clothes. She's the first girl to ever take my attention and keep it so thoroughly. The first time I met her she ran away from me and into the arms of her sister. Her eyes had held fear and interest, but I barely got to speak with her before she ran away. I think about Owl often and she makes me want to go home so that I can at least hear her voice. I hate this frozen tundra and even with my friends here with me I yearn to go back to Japan and I know they do as well.**

The three of us met in middle school the day Phoenix came to Japan and have been friends since. Our freshman year of high school we made a pact the I and Panther would go and help him run his Grandfather's company after graduation. His Grandfather sent for us a year after we graduated and two weeks later we boarded a plane to this frozen tundra. Hiwatari Incorporated is a well know, well established and highly popular company that reaches out from Russia to Japan and beyond. Phoenix's Grandfather is the only thing that held the company at bay, him being the selfish, cruel, cold heart bastard he was never did anything for the company. The company thrived on Phoenix for the main reason that he actually cared though he rarely shows it and that alone is what got us here. Leaving Japan was the hardest decision any of us made and it doesn't help that we've been gone two years either.

_Our promise to Phoenix was the hardest promise to honor and it was all because of three girls. This all started Wolf and I's junior year, Phoenix's senior year, when three American girls showed up at out school. The oldest of the three was a Junior with the next being a Sophomore and the youngest being a Freshmen. They were viewed as new meat by most and to most guys they were the new toys for them to break, but boy did they have it wrong. They stuck together which made it hard for anyone to pick them off and if you tried to mess with them as a group you got yourself sent to the nurses office in a heartbeat. It was a month after they arrived that everyone started calling them the three sister's of fire and they earned that reputation. The three of us had only caught glances of these girls up until the day Phoenix met the oldest girl._

**I met Owl a month before school ended that year and was left speechless right off the bat. The Junior classes were having to read essays on this or that to the Senior classes. Owl looked out of place with her being as short as she is and the fear that was etched across her face. She had walked onto the platform gracefully when she was called and started to read her essay. At first her voice had been shaky, but with each word she got a little more confident and the passion in her voice is what drew me to her like a moth to the flame. Her essay had been inspiring and very well written and by the time she was finished reading I had made my mind up to meet him. I had attempted to talk to her as soon as the class was over, but I barely got an introduction out to her before she bolted from the room. She ran straight into the arms of another girl who I later learned was Fox and after the girl sent me a glare they walked off. It was the very next day when I pinned her in a corner of her homeroom and tried to tell her what I had started to say the day before. It was a good thing on my part that she hadn't screamed, but bad on my part that her sister's decided I was a threat. It was a few days after that that I found her sitting on my desk with a bright red blush and a piece of paper. That was how we kicked things off, but Wolf had it the hardest of the three of us.**

I met Fox in detention the one day I actually got detention intentionally the week before school ended that year. She had caught my attention earlier that cay when we were on lunch break and in the school yard. It was peaceful til one of the more attention seeking seniors decided to slap Fox's younger sister with fox standing right beside her. Fox's foot came around so fast that everyone had to do a double take of what was happening. She beat the hell out of that boy and was finally pulled off of him by a teacher who had his own problem of keeping her at bay. She had gotten detention for that, but it didn't stop her from kicking that guy again and walking away. I had to meet her and I'll be damned if I didn't start something with Phoenix so that I could. She was not happy to see me nor was she happy that she had to spend the next two hours cleaning class rooms with me. She made it clear from the start that I was to keep to the back of the room while she cleaned the front. I didn't get far with her that day, didn't even get to talk to her and it took me til the start of my senior year to get her to relent in the least. The first day of school and it decided to pour which made me thankful I had rode to school with Phoenix. She showed up with her sisters as usual, but where Owl waved at us she glared and put her shoes up. It was still pouring outside when school ended and Phoenix offered the three a ride home, but only Owl and Lioness accepted his offer. Fox had merely put her shoes on and walked off, leaving her sisters and her umbrella behind and me being an idiot I went after her. The small event that took place after was what started us off, but it was a few days later when she decided to make a public statement of our relationship. Panther had it easy compared to me and Phoenix with his only obstacle being Lioness's jackass boyfriend.

_I met Lioness the one day Kouji decided he had to go somewhere and Fox decided to hang with Phoenix, Owl and myself. It was our final week of school that year and we had a small talent show going on and that's where I met her. Fox and Owl had disappeared, but reappeared on stage beside Lioness with instruments in her. Her voice floated across the room in an unforgettable melody that had me wanting to meet her. At the end of the show Owl came and got me and Phoenix and introduced us to Lioness's after Fox had knocked my hat from my head. She was very sweet and kind, but was swept away from us by her boyfriend who was unliked by both of her sisters. I had chuckled at the situation to hide my own disappointment, but still found myself making friends with her. It was during our summer break that she had practically knocked our door down and pleaded with us to go stop Fox from killing her ex boyfriend. Phoenix went to help, but let me with Lioness in a frenzy of tears. She told me how she had caught her boyfriend with another girl and before she could stop Fox she had jumped him. By the time Phoenix got back with Owl by his side and Fox tailing behind them that Lioness had fallen asleep on my lap and in our couch. It was a month after that that I finally told her how I felt about her and was surprised when she jumped me and told me she felt the same before she released me with wide eyes and a dark blush. We started dating after that and were a lot more noticed as a couple then the others were due to the fact that it was rare to see any public displays of affection between them. It was two months into that following year that we found out something that made us take a few matters into our own hands._

**It was four months after Panther and Lioness got together that I found out a big secret the girls had been keeping from us. None of had ever gone over to their place they had always come to ours or met up with us somewhere. Owl had been over the night before and left a book that she needed that weekend for a project at our apartment. I got their address by pulling a few strings and drove my car over to her place without really thinking about it. I soon found myself in the in the under populate part of town and at an old run down apartment complex. I rechecked the address before I got out of my car, locked it and walked through the front entrance. The place looked as if the building was ready to collapse at any given time and as I walked up the stairs I found that they he holes and weak spots in them with the safety railings gone. The platform out side of the apartment doors was in no better shape nor were the railings that were suppose to be there. I stopped in front of the door of their apartment and internally growled at it for it wouldn't have take, but a light push for it to fall off the hinges. I knocked on the wall beside the door and was greeted by my Owl who stood there like a deer caught in the headlights. The inside of their apartment was small and pots and pans set all over the place to catch the water that leaked through the ceiling. Lioness and Fox looked surprised and uncomfortable when they saw me after they had come out of the only door in the apartment which I guessed was their room. I said nothing to them merely handed Owl her book and told her I would she her later. As I walked away I heard the door slam and fall with shouts of go get the drill and what'd you do that for following. **

All I heard was the door slam when Phoenix got back home and looked out of my room door to see him silently brooding with Panther on the couch below. Panther and I knew very well not to mess with Phoenix when he was angry, but as I walked down the stairs I asked him what was wrong with him. The glare I got could freeze ones blood if they were not use to it and it told us both to get prepared for what he had to say. What he told us about the girl's home and living situation had me glaring and Panther worried, but it raised the question as to why we never paid attention to how we always met up with the girls. I was the one that decided that we should move them in with us and I got no rejection out of either my brother or our house mate so we called a moving company. We didn't go with the moving van, but we paid the men who went to move the girls extra to pack their stuff for them if they refused to do so themselves. An hour after we had sent the van Fox kicked our door in with Owl and Lioness right behind her. We waited for her to try and at least punch one of us, but instead she gave us the choice of telling them why we had sent some strangers to move their personal belongings. After explaining things to them Panther got punched in the back of the head, Phoenix got punched directly in the chest and I got punched in the nose, but Fox relented as did Owl and Lioness. By the end of that month we had the girls situated and comfortable in our apartment with Fox and Lioness sharing a room and leaving Owl in one by herself.

_We had a full year together and with it came a lot of arguing, fights, slammed doors, apologies and days when the three of them would lock themselves in Owl's room with a game. The end of the following year a week after Christmas we were called by Phoenix's Grandfather who demanded we fly to Russia within the next two weeks. We decided to keep that secret from the girls and spent as much time as we could with them. They asked us multiple times after we went shopping with them if something was the matter, but we'd always tell them things were fine and we just wanted to spend time with them. The night before we were to leave we each took our girl out to dinner alone and had some sort of activity for just the two of us. Wolf and Fox came in the latest around midnight both of them laughing before they quieted off and a door closed. Wolf didn't spend the night in his room that night, but I found myself with my younger brother in my arms seeking comfort that not even I could give him. I don't think any of us slept that night and at five the next morning we had our bags loaded into the car and a note left on each of the girls beside tables. Wolf and I kissed Fox and Lioness's foreheads before we left them and joined Phoenix as he walked down the stairs. Some time between the time we left the apartment and we arrived at the airport Lioness had woken up to find my note and had alerted both Fox and Owl. We had just cleared customs when we went towards security and found the three of them still in their sleeping clothes which were only appropriate for sleeping in three feet away from security. Fox was glaring as were Owl and Lioness all three a bit teary eyed and hurt by our way of leaving. We explained everything to them from our promise to why we had been spending so much time with them. _

**We spent the remainder of our time with them before we had to board the plane to Russia. We all three had looked back before we went through the loading dock and saw that Fox had both Owl and Lioness under her arms and they watched us leave them there. We don't know how long the girls stayed at the airport or when they got home, but when we landed in Russia Panther called them. They all three answered the phone as if they knew it was us calling and immediately asked if we had all arrived safe. We made a promise to them that we would return home as soon as we could and it was only suppose to be a year in Russia anyways. My Grandfather died the month we were suppose to go home which forced us to stay and take care of funeral arrangements and start looking for people to run the Russian office which would no longer be the main office. We have finally found some reliable people to run the office here in Russia and our next course of action is to _HEAD HOME!_**


	2. Girl's POV

It's been two ridiculously long years since I've seen or touched Wolf. I haven't talked to him in two weeks and I'm beginning to think we're drifting apart. My Wolf, he's six foot three with long midnight blue hair, deep dark blue eyes, and a slender yet built body. He was and still is the only guy to catch my heart and keep it with his striving determination. The first time I met him he had his hair pulled back in a low ponytail and was wearing a bandanna on top of his head that I learned later was his signature look. His eyes had held interest and amusement at the fact that I was standing in front of him. Wolf haunts me so bad that I find myself wearing his jacket more then I do my own. I question if he thinks of me or if he's at his breaking point of sanity as I am.

_It's been two painfully long years since I've seen, held or hugged Panther which is weird considering I never thought we'd be separated like this. I haven't heard from him in a week and I wonder what he might be doing. My Panther, he's six foot three, same height as his brother, with short messy midnight blue hair, bright, but dark blue eyes, and a slender yet built body, just like his brother. The first time I met him I felt an instant connection to him and I should have felt guilty about it, but I didn't. He had been wearing a hat, but my sister was quick to knock it off and his eyes held happiness in them. I miss him so much that it's painful and I'm often caught reading one of his well written books and wearing his hat. I wonder if he still feels guilty for leaving the way he did, and if he misses me as much as I miss him._

**It's been two heartbreaking years since Phoenix left, since I've touched or talk to him. I haven't heard his voice since they let us know they had landed safe and it's painful. My Phoenix, he's six foot six, has two toned hair with the upper part being a slate color and the back being a dark navy. His eyes are a beautiful burgundy color that shines red and he has a well built body that hides his soft side with an icy side. The first time I met him I ran away from him before he could get a proper introduction which was a natural reaction for myself. I'm often found in his room or wearing one of his scarves which were his trademark. I hide the fact that I miss him, but I do wonder what he's doing right now. **

The three of us, Owl Lioness and myself, met in middle school and we instantly formed a bond like that of true sisters and we are by heart. We all had this single dream in common, we all wanted to go and live in Japan and after we pestered our parents and saved up the money we finally got to move here Lioness's freshmen year of high school. We had made a promise and a pact that we would stick together and stay together no matter what happened and that's what we told our parents as well. The day we moved to Japan we started looking for jobs which we found a week later and we rented a small one bedroom apartment that didn't look worth a dime, but it's all we could afford at that time. We got settled in by the first day of school which turned out to be their school and with all of us in different grades it was a little trying to stick together. We earned a reputation within a few weeks of being the three sisters of fire after we had proved that we were no play things to anyone.

_We went to school then worked and did homework together everyday and we often felt a little overwhelmed with it all. Fox had to wake us up every morning which was a difficult task seeing as we were all exhausted during the week days. The weekends we stayed home and did what ever we had to for school before we just lounged about. We weren't exactly the social butterfly kind of people which is probably why we rarely met anyone new. We had seen the three of them from afar, but never really met them because they were of a higher status then us. That was until the day Owl met Phoenix and our promise got harder to keep. _

**The first time I saw Phoenix, he was standing with his back against the wall of the school with his eyes closed and a stone like facial expression. I had wanted to go and see if he was real, but Fox and my fear of people kept me from doing so. The next time I saw him he was giving everyone a glare or the cold shoulder, except for the two boys who were walking side by side with him. The first time I met him I had just read a class essay to the seniors and once the class ended he had approached me. His eyes had burned a crystal clear image of a phoenix into my min, but before he could get a proper introduction out. I ran away. I ran straight into Fox's arms which startled her a bit before she lead me away from the room I had been in. I met him again the next day when he cornered me into a corner of my class room and had started talking to me. I was kind of excited, but scared that he wanted to talk to me and it didn't help him much when Fox slammed a book in the back of his head and both her and Lioness told him to piss off. A few days later and I was sitting nervously with a note in my hand on his desk waiting for him to arrive. That's how our relationship kicked off, but out of all of us Fox was the last to let a guy close to her.**

The first time I saw Wolf I told myself to never get involved with him for he looked to be a player and I wanted nothing to do with guys like that. The day I met him was the day I kicked a seniors ass for slapping my sister. I had not expected to see him in detention, nor did I like the fact that I had to spend two hours with him. I told him from the start that he was to keep away from me and clean the back of the rooms while I did the fronts. I didn't speak to him and made any move I could to avoid him which included me leaving both of my sisters in Phoenix's care at times. The first day of my junior year and it was pouring when we started to school and with my luck he was standing right inside the doors. I had ignored him, but when we got out of school later that day it was still pouring and Phoenix decided to offer us a ride. I had wanted to accept his offer, but with Wolf there I had turned sharply and started towards home without my umbrella. The small event that took place after that got the two of us on dating terms, but it was a few days later when I decided to make it public. Lioness had her own complications when it came to Panther, but that was all due to the prick she was with.

_The first time I saw Panther he was walking down the school hallway with Wolf and Phoenix beside him. He had this bright and cheerful smile on his face that could just light up a room. The next time I saw him he was at the talent show we had our first year and he was sitting in the front row next to Phoenix. Owl brought him backstage after the show and just as she introduced us Fox knocked his hat off. I had laughed at Fox's actions before my boyfriends at that time swept me away from my sisters and their friends. He had questioned me about Panther and I told him I had only just met him which didn't seem to please him, but at that time I didn't care much. It was during our summer break from school that I had walked up on my boyfriend with another girl and before I could stop Fox she had punched him. I didn't wait for the fight to escalate before I ran towards Panther, Wolf and Phoenix's apartment. I had beat on the door in such a way that I thought it would give only to have Phoenix swing the door open. I pleaded with him to go stop Fox before she got hurt and found myself in Panther's arms when Phoenix left. I told him everything that had happened and found myself falling asleep in his lap before Fox and Owl came back with Phoenix. It was a month later when we got together with Panther confessing to me and me jumping him in excitement as I spilled my heart out. We were the only ones to act like an actually couple with the fact that we held hands every time we were close to one another. It was two into that following school year that the boys found out the one secret we had been determined to keep from them. _

**It was four months after Panther and Lioness got together that the boys found our where we lived. The apartment complex wasn't exactly a safe place to live, but we were saving the money to move. The roof leaked badly when it rained and we had to keep our books and important things like pictures and documents in water proof bags and boxes. I had been over at Phoenix's place the night before and left one of my research books that I needed there. I was about to go and get it when he knocked on the door and like an idiot I swung it open. We were caught and we knew it, but I never thought Phoenix would have just given me my book and then said a small farewell before leaving. Fox had slammed the door in embarrassment after he left, but that only made it fall from it's hinges. Lioness and I both yelled at her before we went searching for our drill and put the door back up. We knew this wouldn't be the end of this, but we never expected what the boys did next.**

The next day I had gotten up and fixed breakfast like usual, but just as the three of us finished breakfast someone knocked on the door. I had answered it only to find a complete stranger standing in front of me with a bunch of boxes. The man pushed me aside and told us he was here to pack our things and move them to a new location. I cursed him with Owl and Lioness standing there just as confused as I was, but he merely went about his job with a few other men coming in to help him. We demanded to know who sent them and we found ourselves marching straight over to our boyfriends house. Owl and Lioness told me to knock, but instead I kicked the door in in rage only to find the three of them standing there calmly. I gave them the choice of telling us what the hell was going on, or face my wrath and then spill it. Once they explained everything I marched up to each of them and punched them, Panther in the back of the head, Phoenix in the chest and Wolf in the nose before I plopped down on their couch. Owl and Lioness checked to make sure the boys were alright before informing them that I wouldn't be causing anymore trouble, for my plopping down on the couch had signaled my defeat. By the end of that month we were settled into our knew home with Lioness and I sharing a room and Owl getting one to herself.

_We spent a whole year together with our fights, arguments, slamming doors, apologizes and our days when we'd lock ourselves in Owls room to calm down becoming a thing of habit. It was the end of the next year when things changed and the boys went away. The boys spent two weeks spending as much time as possible and every time we'd ask them what was going on they'd never give us a straight answer. He night before they left we each went on separate dates with our boyfriends and I found that it was very weird for we normally went on triple dates. I was wakened the next morning by a kiss to my forehead that was placed there by Panther and waited til he left the room to find out what was going on. He had left me a note on my bed side table and within seconds I pounced Fox and gave it to her. She had snatched it from me before finding one that Wolf had left for her on her table. She was out of bed within moments and woke Owl with a single screech that the guys were gone. We didn't get dressed, we just bolted out of the house and took Panther's car to the airport. Owl had called the airport on the way and figured out which security station they had to go through and that's were we stood waiting for them. They were surprised to see us standing there each of us teary eyed and glaring at them in hurt and anger. They took us to the side and explained everything to us while pulling their jackets around us for our sleeping clothes were not exactly appropriate for public places._

**We spent the time that they had left with them before they boarded their plane for Russia. Fox was our rock right then and as soon as they left and she got us back home she broke down as well. We cried for hours before we forced ourselves to get up and get going. We waited for them to call us as they had promised and they did just as soon as they were leaving the airport and it gave us a little relief. They were suppose to return within a year, but Phoenix's Grandfather passed away and they had to stay longer. They have missed a lot in these past two years from Lioness's graduation, to my first newspaper article to Fox's first photography shoot and deal. We have moved out into our own apartment and all have our own jobs, me being a writer for the paper and a book writer, while Fox is a photographer for the same paper and for some models and Lioness is a singer and amateur artist, as am I. We go about our lives the best we can, but we all want one thing and that is for_ OUR BOYS TO COME HOME!_**


End file.
